Just one chance
by Raidoni
Summary: Valentines Day in the Smash Mansion. Things aren't looking good...Multiple pairings, shounen-ai/shoujo-ai/het, one a chapter.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! Its been a while for me actually...I haven't been posting anything since I've been quite busy lately. Since its Valentines Day I present to you a Smash Bros story full of different one shots! There are different pairings but I believe I will only be doing the ones I enjoy the most! These all include yaoi, yuri, and hetro! If you don't like one of those feel free to skip it. I'll be updating throughout the day. This here is a prologue which is why its short. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Smash bros related. No characters nada! They belong to their respective owners!

----

February 14, St. Valentines Day. It was a day that everyone in the smash mansion seemed to dread. Each year something would go wrong. Each year almost everyone didn't have a significant other to share the special day with and those that did had a rough time with privacy.

You see, when it comes to relationships members of the Smash Mansion can get quite jealous. These feeling usually spawn from several participants liking the same person. Rivalries seem to spawn turning the day into an all out brawl. Each tournament brought about new arrivals making tension rise even more. Some people would relationship hop while others continued to try to win someone's heart for good.

The Brawl tournament turned out to be an eventful year. Quite a few newcomers have arrived and gotten to know each other quite well. What these newbies didn't know was how Valentines was in the mansion. All the veterans would know the drill and continue the yearly tradition. However, this year was turning out differently. Well...slightly.

February 12, 8pm. Some of the smashers seem rather anxious or timid while others seem extremely calm and collective. They were all gathered for a meeting held by the Master Hand. They all sat in the meeting room seeming to eye each other. The one person who stood out the most was Captain Falcon. He literally glared at the spy known as Snake. These two were quite the pair. Even before Snake arrived Falcon has had his eye on bounty hunter Samus Aran. Each year he would try his luck and each year he would get turned down harshly. Since Snake arrived, however, hes been trying harder. He overheard a conversation Snake was having with one of his companions in his box. He was hiding during a three-way match between Falcon and Samus. At the time, Samus had removed her power suit after her powerful Final Smash. Snake had quickly found a hiding place to use his codec. Earlier that match he had done the same thing. Falcon heard him talk about his interest in Samus and when she took her armor off it was no different. Falcon knew Snake was a threat. There were no signs that Samus returned the spy's feelings since she always shot him down just as fast with his pick up lines.

Soon a large gloved hand floated into the room. Despite not having a face the hand seemed to have an air of seriousness about him. "Alright, as you all know your 'favorite' holiday is coming up..."

Everyone seemed to stare blankly at the hand unsure of what was coming next.

"As we all know, the 14th of February has always been an eventful all out battle. This year it will be different!" at the last part his voice boomed causing a few smashers to jump.

Everyone seemed to look confused, turning to friends to ask what he was talking about. A moment later Master Hand got everyone's attention again. "I do not support such hatred on a day of love. This year all fighting is forbidden! You must all get a long whether you like it or not. If you are caught fighting you will be banned from the tournament for three months!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Is he for real?" asked one smashers, "You're kidding right?" said another, "Oh no.." one last voice said.

"Stop complaining! I've informed you a head of time. I suggest if you have any loose anger you let it out now or forever hold your peace!" He paused, floating upwards slightly. "Also, it is required for you all to buy some sort of friendly offering for your fellow smashers as a sign of gratitude." with that said Master Hand floated out of the room leaving no room for questions.

Immediately after he left Falcon stood up and rushed out of the room with another quick glare at Snake as if saying 'theres no way I'm buying you something!' _"I'll just buy double for Samus!"_ he thought with a grin.

The night ended with a quick note leaving everyone to ponder about how they should spend tomorrow, the day before Valentines.

**Next: Dark Chocolate.**


	2. Dark Chocolate MKxLucario

**A/N:** Here is our first pair! I promise I'll try to make these one-shots as enjoyable as possible. This one has the characters sorta out of character but you know...I tried! I'll be posting the next chapter's title at the end of each. If you want you can try to guess what pair it belongs to haha.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to Super Smash bros. Everything belongs to their respective owner!

**Inspirations:** I had some inspiration for this one from the awsome story "My Knight in Shining Armor by kyuubicrazy! You should totally check it out of you support this pair. Of course if you do then you probably already read it XD

**Chapter one: Dark Chocolate**

**_Pairing: Meta Knight/Lucario_  
**

The Smash Mansion was quite busy on the 13th. Several of the participants had blocked themselves out from the world to prepare for tomorrow. Princess Peach was one of the few who was really excited and locked herself in the kitchen to attempt to make her own chocolate.

Not all the smashers were as enthused. Some were angry like Samus while others were scared shitless like Lucas. Two individuals, however, stood out from the rest, hiding in the shadows. As everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off these two found sanctuary on the mansion's roof top.

Meta Knight, a man of few words and a complete Kirby look-alike, happened to be one of those two. He sat quietly watching as the sun set beyond the forest surrounding the mansion. He always came to the roof when he needed to be alone. Not too many people went up there so he knew he was safe. One other person/creature tended to join him for the view in more than one way.

Foot steps were heard followed by the rooftop door opening. Meta Knight didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The aura pokemon Lucario looked around the roof just looking at the scenery for a moment knowing full well Meta Knight was there. He hadn't acknowledged the other, they didn't need to to know what the other was thinking. Lucario looked down at the flooring below him then at the round swordsman. He slowly walked over, taking a quiet seat next to his companion.

They remained silent until Meta Knight turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the pokemon next to him. Ever since the Subspace incident the two have been very close. So close that they barely saw anyone else unless they attended dinner or meetings.

"Its chaos down there you know..." Lucario was the first to speak though he didn't look to the man next to him. Meta Knight let a small hum rumble in his throat as if confirming Lucario's statement. The aura master glanced down averting his eyes to the side. "I barely understood what Master Hand was talking about back there...I suppose it doesn't help being a newcomer." once again that hum sounded next to him. That was all he needed to know the other was listening to him.

Silence fell between them as the sun barely showed it face behind the trees. Lucario looked over at Meta Knight who seemed lost in thought. "Do you like chocolate?" he suddenly asked. As soon as it was out he regretted saying anything. His eyes widened for a moment then he turned his head away quickly. Meta Knight looked over at him. If he wasn't wearing his mask a clear smirk would be visible on his face. He watched Lucario's sudden embarrassment and turned away. "No, its nothing...Nevermind." Lucario quickly said soon after.

A slight chuckle escaped Meta Knight causing the aura pokemon to look in his direct once more in confusion. "You didn't even give me a chance to respond." Lucario looked shocked at the other's words. Was he actually going to answer? "Uh...w-well..." he suddenly found it hard to get any words out and decided to close his mouth.

"If you must know, I do. However not too often. The sweetness doesn't fit my taste. I'd rather something more bitter..." Lucario stared at his partner intently as if trying to memorize each word that came out of his mouth. "Why, do _you_ like it?"

Lucario shook his head, snapping himself out of the trance he found he was in.

"Huh? Oh...before the tournament my master and I used to eat milk chocolate as a snack. It was very enjoyable." Lucario seemed to smile slightly at the fond memory of his master, Sir Aaron. Meta Knight on the other hand didn't seem to enjoy it as much.

"Hm...master.." the swordsman's voice seemed to deepen. The tone gave away the fact that a frown was currently plastered on his face. Lucario didn't seem to notice but what he did see was that the other suddenly seemed uncomfortable. He tilted his head to one side confused at the other's actions. He reached a paw out as if to touch Meta Knight's mask in an attempt to remove it. His paw was quickly swatted away causing Lucario to frown.

"Something _is_ wrong. What is it?"

"I cannot share."

The response he got was no where near what he was expecting. It made little to no sense to him. Meta Knight soon stood up. He was barely any taller than he was when he was sitting. He turned to leave causing Lucario to quickly stand up reaching out to stop him.

"I don't seem to understand..." he said as if pleading with the other.

Meta Knight stopped at the other's touch. He let out a sigh at his words. It was quite pathetic in his opinion. Lucario thought something was wrong with him? Clearly there was something wrong with the pokemon instead.

"Let us call it a night, shall we?" without any further reasoning Meta Knight left the roof top. Lucario stood alone watching as the other left him alone. Once he was gone he let out a defeated sigh. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He felt the need to make it up to his partner somehow. He knew the swordsman would return to the roof later that night to watch the moon high in the sky. The night was only beginning.

--

Lucario was correct. Meta Knight did return to the roof. This time Lucario felt as though he was prepared. He had temporarily left the mansion to buy something for his friend hoping to make up for what he did earlier even if he didn't know what he had done.

He quietly walked over to the darker-Kirby and sat down. A sound escaped him when Meta Knight said nothing. It was always like this, so then why did it feel so different? He sat down, every so often glancing over at the other.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said. Meta Knight looked over at him confused.

"Whatever for?" he questioned.

"Earlier. I must have done something wrong...I felt the need to make it up to you." with that Lucario handed the other a large bar of dark chocolate with a red ribbon on the top.

Meta Knight seemed surprised. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. It was so full and deep, Lucario found himself opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something but wasn't able to.

"Lucario, do you even know what set me off earlier?" Meta Knight finally got composure over himself long enough to ask.

Lucario remained silent, his mouth now closed tight. He gripped the chocolate and stood up with his back turned to the swordsman. "I cannot say I do...But I wanted to make it up to you anyway. I understand now that you aren't interested in something so childish." he was ready to leave when the chocolate was snatched out of his paw.

"Do not be so quick to judge." Meta Knight said unwrapping the chocolate. Moments later he removed his mask placing it on the ground next to him. He took a bite out of the dark chocolate quite enjoying the bitter taste.

Lucario smiled slightly as the other removed his mask. It had been a while since he saw his face. He looked much like Kirby but something about him set them apart other than colour. He stared at the other's face feeling heat rush to his cheeks. The joys of having fur!

Meta Knight closed the gap between the two, beckoning with his hand for Lucario to come down to his level. The pokemon did as he was told and knelt down slightly confused. Their faces were quite close which Lucario was painfully aware of.

"Have you ever tasted dark chocolate before..?" Meta Knight asked in a slightly hushed voice. Lucario swallowed hard shaking his head slowly.

"I've mostly stuck to what I know I like." the aura pokemon found it difficult to talk which was evident in his quiet voice.

"Do you want to try?" the knight's breath tickled Lucario's muzzle. He was officially at a loss for words. In fact he wasn't even given the chance to respond before a mouth covered his own. A strange warmth filled his entire body. Meta Knight had kissed him and he tasted of dark chocolate yet much sweeter. Lucario wasn't one who liked bitter things though right now he thought he could get used to just this once.

They soon parted. Meta Knight seemed for filled while Lucario was at a loss for words. His mouth was agape as he stared shocked at the knight before him.

"Its midnight." he said with a smirk. Lucario shook his head and turned around quickly to glance at the clock tower. It was true. It was officially Valentines day and he had kissed Meta Knight. Huh, how ironic. He didn't recall hearing the bell chime indicating the time. After all he had felt like he was in another world for those brief seconds.

Meta Knight picked up his mask and returned to his usual moon watching spot. He patted the spot next to him inviting Lucario to sit next to him. The pokemon obeyed with pleasure. If he could spend all his Valentines days like this he would be the happiest pokemon alive.

Suddenly he remembered something. He was still confused as to why Meta Knight seemed mad earlier. The swordsman seemed to read his mind and responded with a simple "just save it for later."

Lucario couldn't complain. He was enjoying himself right then and there. He moved into the other for support. The lean was accepted as he closed his eyes. If the moon suddenly decided to fall on their heads he would surely die happy.

**Next: Baileys Chocolates**


	3. Baileys Chocolate SnakexSamus

**A/N:** Sorry for a late update. I got a little busy today. I'll be sure to post more as I get around to it. In the worst case cenario this story will continue into tomorrow. Hope you look forward to it! One more thing. I have at least 7 pairings that I enjoy the most. After those seven I shall do ones that you request. Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Now go away!

**Chapter Two: Baileys Chocolate**

**_Pairing: Snake/Samus_  
**

Samus Aran, one of the worlds best bounty hunters had one weakness. That weakness was Valentines Day. This weakness had nothing to do with her liking the holiday, oh no! In fact she hated it with a passion!

This hatred started when she first came to the Smash Mansion. One Captain Falcon caught sight of her with her helmet off the first week in and immediately fell in love. If thats what you would call it...To be honest he had thought she was a guy in that bulky power suit and actually treated her like a human being. Until that fateful day he has been trying to woo her with no such luck.

With each new tournament new people would appear allowing more to have a secret crush on her. At least the others were secret. Falcon was so open about his feelings it was seriously getting on her nerves. Each Valentines Day he would try to win her over with flowers or sweets. He even went so far as to wear a sombrero and play a guitar, poorly might I add, outside her room.

Samus was not happy. She decided it would be best to stay away from everyone, especially this year. Why this year? Simply because there was another male who was rather open about his feelings in the mansion. Solid Snake. Since his arrival she thought maybe they could get a long. She was very surprised to find that he was a spy who didn't race cars. She was even more surprised to find that he knew she was a girl even with her power suit on.

Thats were the line ends, however. He had a smooth way of talking, his suggestions for the two to get together were much less obvious, almost sly even. She thought he might be different from the Captain but in the end the two were pretty close to the same.

After the meeting Samus had taken a quick exit. She saw Falcon shooting daggers at Snake. She couldn't stand to watch it anymore so she decided it would be best if she didn't see anyone until after the day for lovers. She was not looking forward to what Falcon had in store for her this year. She knew exactly what her reply would be if he managed to somehow get to her; a swift kick in the gut!

She went to sleep after the meeting not wanting to think about it anymore. She hoped tomorrow would go smoothly without her around to keep things in order. She'd just have to wait and see.

--

She woke up the following morning at about noon. She had slept in longer than she would have hoped but for some reason she felt like crap. She got out of bed slowly, lugging herself to the bathroom for a shower. Perhaps that would help freshen up her mood. Unfortunately for her she had to leave her room a few times during the day. This, of course, was to get something to eat then go to the private training area.

After her shower she dressed herself in her usual Zero suit. She knew a lot of the guys in the mansion enjoyed the sight but it was just clothes in her opinion. It was something to wear so she wasn't walking around naked. It was quite comfortable to honest.

She went down stairs, carefully choosing her steps as to not get seen. She was just about to reach the lunch room when something touched her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around with her paralyzer in hand. She found nothing, she looked to her shoulder to find a yellow mouse was occupying it.

"Oh thank god.." she sighed putting her weapon away. "Pikachu you scared me. I thought you were...uh, nevermind. Hungry?"

The electric pokemon didn't seem to understand but he did understand the food part. He nodded his head quickly, his ears flopping forward. She smiled, glad it wasn't Falcon or Snake.

The two entered the lunch room only to find it close to empty. She smiled at this only to frown to seconds later. Something wasn't right. The people that were in there were not eating. They actually looked quite angry. She noticed the pokemon trainer, Red, sitting at one of the tables alone with his other pokemon.

Since he was relatively normal and didn't stare at her with every waking moment she decided to ask him what was up.

"Hey Red, whats going on?" she asked taking a seat next to his Squirtle. Red seemed to jump a bit but soon smiled in her direction.

"Huh? Oh hey Samus." He stopped smiled a bit then frowned a moment later. "Peach has locked herself in the kitchen. She won't let anyone in. Because of this Kirby can't make any food. Hes been angry all morning."

Samus raised a brow then looked in the kitchen's direction. She was having a hard time picturing an angry Kirby but sure enough there he was sitting against the door with a large frown on his round face. Her jaw dropped momentarily. This was a surprise indeed. Peach must have had something really important to do if she would go to such lengths.

"Squirtle..." complained the pokemon next to her. Her attention was drawn to it. She looked confused then looked to red for an answer.

"The poke chow is in the kitchen. I can't even feed my pokemon..." Red removed his hat at this and seemed to smack his head off the table with a groan. Pikachu jumped off Samus' should and began to pat the trainer's head attempting to cheer him up. It wasn't working very well. She could tell Pikachu was just sucking up to get the trainer motivated enough to attempt a break-in mission for the sake of the pokemon.

She smiled half heartedly. It was kinda funny seeing the young trainer feeling so down about being unable to feed his pokemon. He didn't even seem to notice his own hunger when his stomach would growl. It was all about his pokemon.

She was ready to say something went she felt the presence of another sitting next to her. She had a good idea of who it was but didn't want to check to see. It was only a moment later when a bouquet of red roses were placed in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and turned to the poor fool. What she wasn't expecting was that the fool was Snake. She couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Ahaha, Snake you realize this has already been done. Jay did this last year, and the year before. You're a little behind." even when she stated the obvious Snake didn't take his eyes off her nor did he removed the flowers from in front of her face.

"Oh but these are special. They're coming from me not some creepy racer guy in his forties." Snake smiled as if he had made the most obvious statement in the world. Samus raised a brow with a smirk. Was he for real?

"Please, it doesn't make a difference. I'm not into flowers or chocolate. Just give up before you humiliate yourself." She took the flowers and threw them across the room suddenly finding the game to be no fun. She didn't want to play along even if she did find what he said amusing. She stood up ready to leave the room since she wouldn't be able to eat any time soon.

"Hm, feisty..." she barely heard Snake mumble. He watched her get up and start to leave when he spoke up. "Well, I believe the part about you not liking flowers but the chocolate part is hard to believe. Lactose intolerant?"

Samus' eyes grew wide. Seriously? She turned around ready to laugh it off when she noticed the serious look on his face. She opened her mouth to respond with a let down then closed it just as fast. He was trying to figure out what she liked. It was true, she liked chocolate but not normal milk or white chocolate. Thats what always got Captain Falcon. He would try to give her the same stuff each year, the same stuff she didn't enjoy.

"No I am not." she said finally. She was interested to see how this turned out. She wondered if he would get the hint or fail as Falcon did so many times. Not that it mattered. He seemed like the type that would give up after a failed mission. If she turned him down enough perhaps she would only be left with the F-Zero pilot to deal with.

"Thought so." Snake got from his seat and left the mess hall. He didn't even spare the bounty hunter a second glance. She smiled at her accomplishment. She turned back to Red who was still face first on the table.

"I'll see you later, Red. Hope you get in." she got a moan in return. She smiled slightly then left the room heading for the training area. She was sure what Snake said was a sign of surrender. He would be out of her hair for the rest of the day.

A peaceful day of training.

--

Or so she thought. The rest of the day proved to be quite painful. It started when she decided to take a break from training. She left the girl's dressing room only to find a box of chocolates sitting outside addressed to her. Milk chocolate. She threw it in the trash. She had gone to visit Zelda for a while since she seemed down. When she left Zelda's room she found another box with her name on it. White chocolate. Into the trash can with you!

She was feeling rather dirty despite taking a show that morning so she went for a swim in the mansion's pool. At the bottom of the pool was a box in a plastic bubble. Her name on it. Dark chocolate. She popped that bubble and let it soak in the water. The day continued with her finding several boxes of chocolates. Hazel nut, cherry, orange. Every kind of chocolate available seemed to appear throughout the mansion with her name on it. To be honest she was getting rather annoyed yet at the same time it amused her.

She had a good idea of who was doing this despite her never seeing them at the scenes. It had to be the work of Solid Snake. She had to give him a bit of credit for his hard work. Before long he would be out of coins and the chocolates would stop. At least thats what she thought.

She found it strange that she hadn't run into Captain Falcon yet. He would have been breathing down her back by now. He was no where to be seen. She didn't want to ask anyone since they might get the wrong idea and think she was actually interested in him.

She decided to retire to her room since it was getting late. Peach had finally exited the kitchen giving everyone the chance to actually eat something. Kirby was not happy with the princess. Samus sighed when she entered her room. Thankfully she found no sign of any boxed chocolates. At the same time she felt a little disappointed that he had already given up. She leaned up against her door staring down at her shoes. This was all so new to her. Captain Falcon would always be in her face while Snake chose to do everything from a far. It was strange.

She signed and began to dress for bed. She opened her dresser drawer to find a note reading: "Tomorrow is for real." She was confused at first. She dressed for bed then lay on her bed with the note in hand. It was clearly Snake's hand writing. "Tomorrow is for real..." she read the card aloud. What did he mean by that? She let out a huff before tossing it to the side. She didn't want to think about it anymore. All she had to do was get through tomorrow avoiding Captain Falcon then she would be home free.

--

Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy. Samus woke up early the next morning. She got out of bed and showered once again putting her zero suit on after. When she exited the bathroom she found a box on her neatly made up bed. Her eyes widened. He had given her every type of chocolate yesterday. What on earth could this be?

She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down staring at the box. Sure enough her name was written on it. This time there was a little side note. 'This is it.' it read. Samus let a 'hm...' escape her as she slowly picked up the box and opened it to see what it was this time.

She let a small laugh escape her at the type of chocolate he had given her this morning. On the box read Baileys Alcoholic chocolates. Alcoholic chocolate. Her small laughs began to carry out longer. This was her favorite type of chocolate. Did he know all along or was it the only type of chocolate left in the store that he hadn't tried yet. She removed one of the round chocolates from the container and just stared at it. She looked up and around her room noticing something was off.

In the far corner next to her dresser was a cardboard box. She raised a brow at it then stood up, walking over to it. She stared at it suspiciously before picking it up to reveal one Solid Snake. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" he said as he stood up.

"What the hell are you doing in my room..?" she asked coldly tossing the box to the side. He didn't say a word. He just smiled at her like she should be lavishing him with love. "How did you even get in here?" she paused, thought for a moment then glared at Snake once more. "How long have you been in here!?"

Now Snake looked a little nervous. He took a step back only to find himself against the wall. "Uh, well. You know..."

Samus took one step forward making the space tight between them. "You dirty little pervert..." she grumbles in his face.

"But its your favorite right?" Snake mustered out. Samus stopped, frowning at the spy before her. Her face soon softened for a brief moment realizing he actually did know that Baileys was her favorite. He was always the type to mess around and playing with her emotions the other day with all the chocolate was all part of his plan.

She frowned once more planning to put on a mock show. "Solid Snake, do have any idea how much I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave my room in the next five seconds?"

Snake smirked noticing the facial changes she underwent in the last ten seconds. He stared at her as if she didn't mean what she said. He kept his ground.

"One."

Snake didn't move, smile still in place.

"Two."

Snake yawned as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Three."

Samus was looking pretty angry. Snake began to feel a touch nervous.

"Four."

Snake could feel the death lingering in the air. If he didn't leave now he knew he was going to die.

"Five! Too late!"

Snake had tried to make a run for it but failed miserably. He was pounced on by the bounty hunger. She sat on his legs holding his shoulders down firmly. Snake's face was currently unreadable it was almost as if he expected this to happen.

"How did you know Baileys was my favorite?" she asked sternly.

Snake remained silent for a moment then smiled at the woman above him. "Anyone with an intellegent brain can see that."

Samus' face softened as she laughed. He was clearly referring to Captain Falcon who would stero-type her as a normal female. "You're one piece of work, Snake. Thanks. I'm grateful."

They both laughed for no apparent reason. Once it died down the two stared at each other. Snake smirked and decided to make a cocky comment.

"You know, this position is very suggestive." he wiggled his eye brows earning him a slap to the face. Samus quickly got up and turned her back to the spy.

"Just get out of my room!"

"As you wish." He said laughing slightly. As he got up and left Samus couldn't help but turn her head slightly to watch the door close. He really was something...

--

Meanwhile, in a hallway janitor closet....

"Snake! I'll get for this! You'll regret the day you were ever born! You better not lay a hand on my precious Samus!! SNAKE!!"

Captain Falcon screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounded on the door. Meta Knigh and Lucario walked by the door. Stopped, looked at each other then continued walking. People got locked in that closet all the time. It was no surprise.

**Next: Mike and Ike**


End file.
